In there Youth Kuumak
by Girlwithacamra
Summary: When finn and Marceline change there ages its up to bubble gum to help change them back Its me kuumak i just had to make a new account
1. Purple paste

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ooo, Like it was everyday.

Finn the human, Marceline the vampire queen, And Princess Bubblegum were gathering colorful berries in the Land of Ooos forest. Finn was wearing his normal clothes except for the rainbow stains mostly around his mouth. Marceline was dressed in a yellow tanktop and dark grey jeans, with her large yellow hat of cource. And PB was dressed in her labcoat and goggles.

"Ill right you guys i think thats enough Rainbow berries." Said Bubblegum while she smashed the collected berries in her pink bowl into a purple paste.

"Oh ok." Said Finn wiping his mouth with his hand.

"So why are we doing this again?" Asked Marceline floating over from the berry bushes and to where PB was mixing the paste.

"The candy people are starting to believe they are starting to look like old ladys." Replied Bubblegum as she placed some glowing green mushrooms into the bowl.

"Wait i thought candy people couldnt age." Said finn walking over to join the group.

"Thats what i keep saying but the candy people are convinced other wise." Said Bubblegum setting the bowl on the ground.

"So your making some kinda glowing purple paste?" Asked Marceline floating around the group.

"Not just any paste Marceline, Im making a youth lotion." Replied Bubblegum dropping some grey powder into the bowl causing a small green mushroom cloud to puff up and fade into the air.

"So whats next on the list PB?" Asked Finn still looking at the pink bowl laying on the ground.

"Well." Said Bubblegum unfolding a peice of paper from her pocket.

"Theres one last ingredient finn." Said Bubblegum making Finn look up from the bowl.

"And thats the youth stone." Said Marceline floating over from behind Bubblegums back.

"Yea youth stone!" Shouted Finn already running farther into the forest.

"Hey dude your going the wrong way." Said Marceline swooping over and picking the Adventure up.

"Wait you guys!" Yelled Bubblegum but Marceline was already too far away to hear the shout.

I hope they can handle the Stone guards, Thought bubblegum already picking her gear up and placeing it into a pink medical bag. She then walked off into the direction Marceline and Finn had floated over too.

"Darn theres no trail." Said Bubblegum pulling out a swordlike knife from her bag, She begain cutting the vines and branches to make her way through the forest.

After a few minutes of this she stopped to take a breath. "Few..." Bubblegum said wiping the suger sweat from her forehead.

She sat down on a overturned tree and begain rummaging through her bag. "Finn!, Marceline!" She shouted pulling out some sandwhiches.

"You guys i Brought some sandwhiches!" She yelled louder trying to see if the two were near and in need of sandwhiches.

"Guys!... Im going to start eating!" She yelled taking a bite from her jelly sandwhich. Bubblegum shrugged and took another bite.

Suddenly there came a rustle from a tree above her, Bubble gum swallowed as she looked up.

"you guys?" she muttered surching the tree with her eyes to see if her freinds were up there.

The sound of a branch breaking frightened Bubblegum and if that wasnt scary enough the branch fell on her. She screamed and in an instent she poked her head up from the leaves.

"Ow..." she said rubbing her head, she started to surch the leaves for her bag when more rustleing acured this time it was right behind her.


	2. Marceline is that you!

Bubblegum quickly turned her head just in time to see a small head duck into the leaves. "...Hello?" Bubblegum muttered slowly stepping back.

"Finn is that you" Bubblegum said pointing at where the head had been.

She was replied by the rustleing of leaves...

"I know its you!" Bubblegum said reaching in, at once she poked something other than the leaves "Ahhhh!" She screamed jumping back.

Bubblegum jumped right out of the pile of leaves and fell back on her butt her eyes locked on the young girl she saw before her.

The young girl had also fallen back out of the pile of leaves and onto her butt.

Bubblegum noticed the young girl was wearing what looked like a yellow sleveless shirt onley it was big on her and lookd more like a dress. She had grey skin and short black hair that reached her sholders.

Immediatly Bubblegum thought of Marceline for thats who the girl looked like.

"Who are you?" The girl said looking into the princesses eyes, Suddenly the girl jumped up and into the pile of leaves.

Confused, Bubblegum sat there thinking for some time when it hit her as to why the girl was there. She's a time troll Bubblegum thought standing up, and so she must have kidnapped her freinds.

Bubblegum jumped into the pile of leaves after the girl. It wasnt long until Bubblegum felt something in the leaves, Immediatly she picked it up.

It was Finns hat. Now Bubblegum was angry, Where were her freinds?, Who is this girl?, Whats going on?

Bubblegum searched the big pile of leaves roughly nearly triping over her bag. She picked it up and rummaged for any thing she could use to find this Shape shifter.

She found a small red bag that read Thunder dust on its tag. Bubblegum smiled and threw the bag to the ground covering her ears as fast as she could. There was a loud bang and the girl fell out of a tree right next to PB who had fallen to her knees.

"Got you!" Bubblegum shouted as she lassoed a rope from her bag around the girls waist and arms.

The girl squirmed trying to break free onley to find herself tied up to a tree stairing at a very angry Princess.

"Were are my freinds." Bubblegum shouted thinking she was talking to an old troll disquised as a young girl similar to her freind.

The girl turned her head to the right, away from PB quickly, This was followed by a loud "Humph!"

"Where's Finn!" Bubblegum shouted as she flung the boys hat at the girls feet.

The girl remained in her pose eyes closed and face tilted as far away from Bubblegum as possible.

"Where's Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted louder.

The girl snapped opened her eyes and turned to Bubblegum slowly she looked shocked. "Im marceline." She said confused.

Bubblegum sat there confused as well, Suddenly as though a light bulb in her brain turned on she begain rummaging through her pink medical bag.

"Ha." She said pulling out the old book that read History and Legends of the Youth stone.

Bubblegum opened the book and begain fliping through pages as the girl begain chewing on the rope.

Marceline watched the princess when the chewing through the rope didnt work. She saw Bubblegum fliping through the pages of the book quickly. When Bubblegums eyes widened she stopped and studyed the page.

"What you looking at?" Marceline asked stretching her head up to try and see.

Bubblegum looked at the girl and then back at the book, She slowly lifted it up and showed the girl the page.

"What is that thing?" Marceline said looking at a picture of a old grey stone like creature covered in cracks, chains, and clocks.

"he's called the time keeper." Bubblegum said putting the book back into her medical bag.

"What about him?" Marceline asked looking confused as to why the creature was so important.

"Well the legend says that he...he..." Bubblegum begain trying to sound serious.

"He what?" Marceline said tired of Bubblegums silly talk.

"Oh...Well he can turn you into any age." Bubblegum finished rubbing the back of her head.

"So what." Marceline said sarcaticly.

"I think that your Marceline." Bubblegum said as she slowly begain to untie the girl from the tree.

"well that is my name." the girl replied as she stood up her back no longer tied.

"Ill explian on the way to the Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum said placing the rope back in her bag.

"Nope." Replied the girl.

"What! Why not?" Bubblegum asked as she jumped up.

"Because i need to find Hambo." Marceline said already climbling a tree.

"What? whos Hambo." Bubblegum asked running over under the tree that Marceline had climed onto.

"Ill see you later right now i have to find him." Marceline said getting ready to jump to the next tree.

"Find him?" Bubblegum said looking down. She saw Finns hat and sqealed.

"Come on!" Bubblegum shouted jumping up and grabbing the girls foot from the branch.

"We have to find Finn!" Shouted Bubblegum as she swung the girl onto her sholder.


	3. hello!

"Hey!" Marceline screemed as she landed on Bubblegums shoulder.

Bubblegum ran quickly almost forgeting her bag. Without thinking Bubblegum ran into a very dark and creepy part of the forest.

"Where the heck are we." Marceline asked when Bubblegum fell to her knees nearly colapsing from running. It had been some time since she had started her quest to find Finn for now it was near midnight.

"I dont know." Bubblegum huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Looks familiar." Marceline said getting off the princesses back and into a small clearing in the dark forest.

There the moon showed the true form of the trees. Dark, near dead, and rotting. The sounds of strange beasts filled the forest with there growls and snarles seeking victims to quench there blood lust.

Marceline smiled and sat down under the largest tree on a tall hill that lay under the full moon. The tree showed its rotting face and bone like hands reatching out above her.

"I think were lost." Bubblegum said once she had caught her breath. Bubblegum walked to were Marceline sat but after a glance at the tree above her she decided to sit infront of Marceline instead of next to her.

Marceline smiled and started humming making Bubblegum smiled akwardly and scooted back away from Marceline farther, but the sound of a growling creature from behind drove her next to the grey skined girl.

Bubblegum sat terrified her eyes wide and looking at Marceline who hummed a gentil song that for some reason sent a shiver down her spine.

"what...what you singing?" Bubblegum asked still smiling akwardly.

"The Big Cloud Song." replied Marceline smiling.

"It goes like this." She said standing up.

"Once upon a stormy day a big cloud came and took everyone away." She sang as she danced infront of the princess who wasnt enjoying one bit of it.

"Where are you mom?" "Where are you dad?" "Are you resting peacefuly in the cloud?" She sang as Bubblegum clenched her knees.

"Oh will Mommys little Marceline ever be found?" Marceline finnished with a bow.

Marceline looked up at the princess smiling. Bubblegum looked at her with wide eyes begining to miss the old marceline.

"What did you think i wrote it myself." Marceline said running over and falling down next to PB.

"It was exotic." Bubblegum smiled still looking shocked, she scooted a few inches away from her.

"Cool thanks." Marceline said laying down next to the Princess.

"Goodnight uhh what ever you name is." She said closing her eyes.

"Its Bubblegum." PB said wondering how the girl could sleep in a forest like this.

"Ha like the stuff you chew." Marceline smiled.

"Yea." Bubblegum yawned covering her mouth.

"so Marceline." Bubblegum said looking up at the moon.

"You said this forest looked familiar." PB said looking back at the girl.

Bubblegum was replied by a snore. She shook her head at Marceline and rested her back agenst the tree. Before long she found herself asleep dreaming about finding Finn.

She was roughly awakened by the sound of thunder. Imediatly Bubblegum stood up and looked to the sky, A dark sky covered in a grey cloud that seemed to quickly devour the forest, Lightning struck inside the cloud. The cloud that was coming right for her.

"Oh my gawd." Bubblegum said her hair smacking across her face from the strong winds that howled into her ears like mad wolves.

Bubblegum found her hand being grabbed and pulled by some unknown force into the large creepy faced tree.

Darkness faded Bubblegums eyes but she knew she was in the tree. It felt cold and wet but still somewhat safe to the scared Princess.

Outside she heard the howling winds sweeping around the tree. And on the inside she heard the muffled voice of Marceline.

Suddenly as though someone turned off a switch the storm stopped instently all at once.

"-ion!" She heard Marceline scream as the storm stopped.

Bubblegum opened her eyes not remembering that she closed them and found herself no longer in the tree but in a bright grassy feild.

"What?" Bubblegum said looking around confused, This was weird, this was just too weird.

"Hey Princess." She heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Finn!" Bubblegum yelled turning her head around to see the young boy smiling behind her.

"Finn." Bubblegum smiled running over to hug the Adventurer.

Suddenly she was alone...

Bubblegum looked around but there was no one, not even finn. Bubblegum turned around and found herself at the edge of some clift "how did i get here." She questioned looking around.

Waves crashed at the bottom of the clift were sharp rocks broke through the surface of the water.

Finn was there his hand clenching the edge.

"Finn!" Bubblegum yelled trying to grab onto his hand but it was to late and he fell.

"Why didnt you save me?" He yelled as he fell, Fell into the island of rocks below him.

"Finn..." Bubblegum mummbled her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Wake up!" she heard someone roughly yell as she was shaken.

Bubblegum opened her eyes and saw a young grey skinned girl who had terror on her face. Bubblegum jumped up and looked around.

"Weres finn an- and the clift?" She questioned still looking around the place she had fallen asleep. The tree was still there all dark and creepey, and still it looked to be midnight.

"Ive been trying to tell you that its the forest." Marceline said shaking her head.

"But it was so real." Bubblegum said falling to her knees.

"The cloud the clift everything." Bubblegum said shaking her head.

"you saw the cloud too." Marceline asked looking wide eyed at the Princess.

Bubblegum nodded and stood up, Marceline shook her head and stood up as well.

"Lets go." Marceline said walking deeper into the darkened forest.

"Go where." Bubblegum said following her.

"Thats a secret." Marceline turned smiling at the still gloomy princess.  



	4. Something is happening

"What kinda secret?" Bubblegum asked trying her best to smile only to find it rather hard. Everywere she looked there was something even more frighting, Dark grey trees serounded her sufficating the faintest light from the moon making the forest an even more place to fear.

"A secret." Marceline replied smiling even wider if that were possible, her teeth showed almost glowing bringing Bubblegum goosebumps.

"Whoa!" Bubblegum tripped over an old sign half baried in the almost black moist ground, She had never gone this far in the forest and the sighns sticking up from the soil reminded her of graves.

"Marceline." Bubblegum said looking around the dark forest of death, yes death this word could describe everything she saw here.

"Im not telling you were were going." Marceline replied twerling around and shaking her finger at the princess in a funny way.

Bubblegum tightened her jaw and studied the girl who now looked more evil then she had seemed to be when they met. Marceline is so different now bubblegum thought wondering.

Marceline did indeed seem different and Bubblegums mind started to somehow awaken more. The two continued there walk and the whole time Bubblegums eyes had been stuck on the girl. She looked like Marceline and talked like her as well but there was something different, something that made the forest seem a better place to be around.

"Look at that." Marceline pointed to her right stoping the Princess in her tracks. There was indeed something to see for even though the forest had begun to consume it still there stood an old house frame. Long since burned but still standing it was, Bubblegum looked up following the frame to see vines hanging from it. To her left she saw another frame like the one to her right but still with a standing wall.

"Where are we?" Bubblegum asked looking at the girl whom now stood infront of another house frame far ahead of her. There was something about the way she looked that made Marceline step back. The forest was quiet, just quiet.

Bubblegum found streangth to walk forward but she stoped there was something not right.

"that way." Marceline pointed to the left her face hidden, a small trail broke through the forest and in to a cave.

Bubblegum stood looking at the girl whom kept her face from sight. But slowly she walked, no she didnt walk she was but she didnt want to. Her eyes stuck to the girl like glue only to break away when she was at the foot of the cave.

She leaned in and saw that it lead to a valley, a bright valley that melted the forest away. She slowly crawled out of the cave her eyes set on the new world infront of her.

"were out!" Bubblegum exclaimed jumping up and onto the grass. She rolled in it for only moments until she saw Marceline running off, with her bag.

"Hey!" She shouted lunging for it only to grab the girls foot.

She tumbled and fell into a patch of mud splating it all over the Princess and herself.


	5. OMG!

"Sorry!" Marceline shouted breaking free from the princesses grasp.

Bubblegum tried to follow but sliped in the mud and fell once again. quickly Bubblegum sat up and wiped the mud from her eyes, Marceline was no longer in sight. She had vanished, dissapearing into the morning wind.

Bubblegum let out a sigh and slowly stood back up, she looked around trying to find a way back to the Candy kingdom. But to bad for her cause what she found was if she was to get home she had to go through the Ice kingdom.

Bubblegum twitched her eye and whispered "Ice king..." under her breath.

The princess shook her head and and started walking.

What did that Vampire kid want with my bag? Bubblegum thought, No way was this the Marceline she knew.

The air grew cold and the bright green grass became covered in thick snow and ice, as Bubblegum walked. But this didnt stop her, She was determined to get home and find Finn.

Finn! yes Finn the brave hero of Ooo.

Slowly Bubblegum walked trying her best to hide from the evil kings sight were ever he was. She walked for only moments when she heard the crunching of snow behind her.

She stoped and so did the someone behind her...was it the Ice king...

Bubblegum walked faster and as did the follower of hers. Than the running broke into a run...

Bubblegum twirled around realizing she was no match to out run the follower sho she begain to face him...

she begain to face...

Finn. 


	6. Hotty Finn Time LOL!

Finn...

Yes it was him, he stood before her his long gleaming blonde hair swaying back and forth in the wind. And all he wore was a pair of small torn blue shorts much to big for him now.

Bubblegum felt her throught tighten and stood in aww her hero that had been behind her the whole time.

"finn..." the word swirled right out of her mouth like instinct.

He looked down at her confused in a somewhat trance and smiled.

"Wha-" was the only thing bubblegum could say as he scooped her up into his now strong arms.

Finn didnt look like a thirteen year old any more he had gotten so much taller and older looking probably a little older than bubblegum.

"Princess!" Finn seemed to shout as he hugged her tightly.

Bubblegum had to break away just to breath.

"PB! i thought i was lost and this mean girl took my hat and my shirt ripped off and well! Look ive gotten Buff!" Finn Smiled showing her his muscles as he flexed (alot).

Bubble gum shook her head in shock.

"Finn is that realy you.." she muttered.

"OH! Princess! Look!" Finn shouted showing her a small strand of facial hair.

"It is you." she smiled.

"Come on ive got to go show Jake how awesome i look now!" He smiled picking bubble gum up and running off deeper into the Ice king territory! 


End file.
